


Jade x Hajime ~ "Ropes" ~

by blackbirdandcat



Category: Era of Samurai: Code of Love (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Rope Bondage, Smut, blowjob, karada knot, sakura knot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat
Summary: A smut request with oc-mc named Jade and Hajime Saito. Includes rope bondage!





	

One sunny morning, I was sitting amongst a pile of clothes that needed mending along with the needs of a doctor I also took care of household needs for the Shinsengumi. It wasn’t a easy job working amongst so many wild men all day, but there was only one that actually held my heart dear, Hajime Saito. Looking up from the jacket I was patching up I could smell the burning meat my sweet boyfriend was cooking breakfast. For all his skills with the sword he lacks in the kitchen and everyone in the Shinsengumi has to take on cooking duties to be fair. There is only one person that can stand his cooking…Harada Sanosuke. Normally I save the meals he puts together but I am swamped with all the clothes that needed mending. Everyone would have to survive though burnt food and ill seasoned meals.

 

Humming to myself I pictured him cooking breakfast, fingers going back and forth swiftly with the needle as I stitched up a patch. Long black hair getting into his eyes as he cooked, thin lips pursed as he concentrated on not ruining things but still managing to do so. I smiled thinking about him made my heart flutter he showed all his love in his actions and not his words spouting off meaningless words but through lasting actions.

 

“Jade-san are you over there?” His smooth voice called out for me, I leap up a little in my seat startled, piercing my finger with the needle.

 

“Ouch!” I called out as some droplets of blood stained the blue jacket, quickly putting my finger in my mouth.

 

“Are you alright?” Hajime asked walking over to me his eyes locking onto me, then to the blood stained jacket.

 

Kneeling before me Hajime pulled on my hand grabbing at my finger examining the wound, a bit of blood trickled out. Grabbing a piece of cloth he wrapped it around my finger bandaging it up, leaning forward he kissed my forehead.

 

“Thank you Hajime-san.” I said softly, smiling at him.

 

“Jade-san since when are you taking over mending of the clothes?” Hajime asked me looking at the pile of clothes.

 

“Heisuke-san asked me to take care of them for him he was making a mess of it all.” I replied showing him a jacket that he had stitched back up and it was all crooked and sloppy looking. “I couldn’t have the brave men of the Shinsengumi going out to protect the streets looking like messes like this.”

 

“So you would do any tasks that they ask of you if they do it horribly?” Hajime asked a hint of jealousy hitting his voice.

 

“Well if it needs to be done…”

 

“What if I told you I haven’t properly taken care of myself would you do it?” He asked blue eyes locking onto mine staring at me there was a spark of lust in his eyes.

 

“Only for you.” I said leaning into a kiss, as his left hand grabbed my arm pulling me closer to him.

 

“But not here…” Hajime whispered pulling away from me leaning into my ear his hot breath sending a shiver down my back as is graced the side of my face.

 

“Now?” I questioned normally he would suggest to have sex at night, though right after breakfast?

 

“Yes, I want you know Jade.” He said getting to his feet taking my hand in his holding it tightly bringing me to my feet.

 

“But I have the laundry to mend.” I protested.

 

He turned around and caught me in a hug that was so tight that it caused me to loose my breath momentarily his mouth found my neck attacking at the weak spot sucking on the sensitive skin roughly leaving a bright mark.

 

“Ahh.” I moaned as his hands gripped onto my waist running down my hips to my thighs.

 

Pressing his body against me I could feel his arousal, “I need you.”

 

“I can do that later.” I said feeling weak in the knees as he nipped on my earlobe pulling a little as I clung to his shirt.

 

We snuck back to his room I was nervous what if Sanosuke-san was to come into the room, to get something and catch us? That would be embarrassing…

 

“They are all out on missions today they left just before I found you. The only person here is Kondo-san and he’s buried under paper work.” Hajime said as if reading my mind.

 

“That’s good.”

 

“How should I punish you for being so willing to help other men?” Hajime said in a teasing voice, his lust filled eyes turning to me.

 

“Punish?” I questioned feeling a shiver run through my body, as his left hand caressed the side of my face.

 

“Yes, you should always tend to me first don’t you know I get so jealous of all the care you give the others?” Hajime said in a passionate voice, sucking on my neck again.

 

“Punish me Hajime-san.” I moaned leaning into him, wrapping my arms around him holding him tight.

 

There was a bit of a hum coming from his lips as he went to a box by the corner of his side of the room, opening it he pulled out a few long cords of jute rope. Coming back over to me he undid the tsuke obi from around my waist it being much shorter than the normal nagoya obi used he slowly tied it around my head covering my eyes putting me into darkness. I let out a moan as his long fingers ran through my hair.

 

Slowly, my clothes fell to the floor Hajime’s fingers ghosting over my soft supple skin. Just the tips of his fingers touching my breast though a sharp jolt of pain raced through my body right down to my vagina making me shake as he pinched my nipples. All my feelings were heightened as couldn’t see what was coming next making my body tremble with pleasure.

 

The jute rope was placed across my chest as Hajime slowly bonded me up in a Karada knot, it tight around my breast making them perk up more from the pressure of the rope binding them together, adding a Sakura knot in between my legs his fingers rubbing against my clit as he made sure the knot of the rope was on my exposed clit. My body was trembling from the feelings of being bound up and the knot rubbing against my clit as my body couldn’t but help to react to the tiny fibers of the jute rope tickling the sensitive parts of my body. Taking my hands moving my arms to the back of my naked body as he pressed his body against mine letting me know that he was hard right now at the sight of me bound up. Placing soft sensual kisses on my exposed neck, gently biting down on my skin applying just enough pressure to make my body jolt with the sensation Hajime placed my arms in a inline single column knot (see photo). His hands ran up and down my sides sending shivers through my body and causing me to moan at his lingering touch. 

 

“Hajime-kun I want you.” I moaned as I heard his clothes drop to the floor, I wanted to see his naked flesh before me but the blindfold left me in a pit of darkness. 

 

“Pleasure me only using your mouth, Jade-kun.” Hajime said placing a kiss on my lips biting on my lower lip teasingly, left hand grabbing at the Sakura knot pulling it a little causing pressure to my clit sending a wave of pleasure racing through my body. 

 

My vagina was getting wet droplets of juice dropping down past Hajime’s fingers. He brought his wet fingers up to my lips, brushing them over them sliding them into my mouth making me taste my wetness on him. I licked at his fingers taking every last drop off of them. 

 

Slowly I got to my knees it was hard with the Sakura knot moving as much as it did against my clit as I moved around the knot brushing back and forth of my sensitive clit making me wetter by the second. I lost my balance a little pressing my body against Hajime’s as I did my face pressed against his hip, his hands tangled in my hair guiding me back some to a more settled position. Blindly and without hands my lips found his cock, his large cock was waiting for me stiff and ready for my mouth. Licking the tip of his cock I felt him shiver from pleasure as he let out a soft moan. Opening my mouth wide I took his cock in my mouth and began to suck on it not having my hands to balance myself with I had to use my stomach muscles to keep me in place. Having such restraints on me felt strange at first and a bit embarrassing but now sucking on his cock feeling the Sakura knot moving against my clit and the Karada knot tight against my body and holding my ample breasts up and in place I felt sexy and on fire. 

 

I started moving back and forth more long tendrils of spit coming from the side of my mouth and I bobbed my head against his cock. It filled up my mouth my teeth barely scraping his cock he kept his hands firm in my hair pulling me back some before I gagged on his cock, not wanting me to hurt myself any. Pulling myself all the way up letting his cock free of my mouth with a loud sensual pop I licked up and down the shaft to his balls that were awaiting some attention. Taking his balls in my mouth I sucked on them hard making Hajime moan loudly swearing lightly as his body shook from the intense feeling as I flicked my tongue back and forth on his sack. I trailed my tongue back up his shaft to the head of his cock flicking the tip of my tongue over the slit lapping up the precum that had gathered there, the saltiness of it going down my throat. 

 

I took all of him in my mouth pulling against him as he pulled my hair back some causing him to let out a throaty growl as I pressed my lips against his body after deep throating his cock, it pressing right on the back of my throats making me gag some. The sound of me gagging on his cock made him moan loudly his fingers running through my hair as the tears came from my eyes. It wasn’t tears of pain it was just natural when you gagged, they leaked through the blindfold some Hajime quickly brushed them away as I started to bob my head up and down fast. I felt his cock throbbing in my mouth I began to suck harder on him and he started to move my head more for me making me move up and down faster. It was becoming loud from the gagging sounds and the strings of drool coming from my mouth was dripping down onto the floor making another puddle near me. 

 

Hajime let out a loud moan as he ejaculated in my mouth deep into my throat, holding his cock there for a moment letting all the cum fill up my mouth. As he pulled his still hard cock out of my mouth a few strands of cum escaped my mouth dripping onto my breast. Hajime kissed my forehead a hand reaching out catching the drops of cum off my breast leaving me moaning at his touches he placed his fingers against my lips. 

 

“You missed some my love.” He whispered softly as I sucked on his fingers licking off the cum. 

 

He moved his hand to my stomach rubbing his hands up and down my bare stomach pulling a little on the Sakura knot making me moan loudly squirming in spot, drops of juices dripping down my legs. 

 

“Hajime-kun I want it.” I moaned softly leaning into him. 

 

“Want what?” He asked teasingly. 

 

“Your. . .cock. I want it.”

 

“Where do you want my hard cock, Jade-kun?”

 

“In my vagina…please Hajime-kun.” I begged feeling needy for his cock to be pushed inside of my wet vagina. 

 

I was pushed bodily on the futon flat on my back my legs were pushed open wide revealing my soaking wet vagina. The jute rope was drenched, with ease Hajime broke the rope leaving some red marks on my hips in the process causing me to let out a load moan arching my back as I did. The tip of his cock pressed at the lips of my vagina spreading them open a bit and he moved the head around spreading all the wetness over his cock. I whined and moaned at the warm sensation of his cock pressing against my throbbing vagina the exposed clit being flicked back and forth in the process. Panting heavily I braced myself for the sharp impact of his thrusting inside of me, Hajime grabbed onto my hips tightly squeezing forcing himself inside me. 

 

“Ah Haj-!” I was cut off by a rough and passionate kiss that took the breath out of me. 

 

Fast and smooth thrust in and out of me as he nearly pulled all the way out of me and then roughly back in. His cock filled up my vagina spreading me open giving me a electric feeling as it sent sharp sensations through my whole body. My panting and moaning was loud as my breast bouncing back and forth as he latched onto my neck sucking and biting on the sensitive skin as he thrusted into me. I wanted to wrap my arms around him to hold him closer to me to help him get deeper into me but they were still bound behind me. It was a bit uncomfortable to have them that way but the pleasurable feeling I was feeling of his large cock filling me up and thrusting into me hitting my g-spot roughly was overpowering that slight pain. 

 

“Feel like I’m going to split in two…!” I shout out as his thrust became a bit erratic and faster his sexy panting in my ear as he pushed deeper into me. 

 

“Yes let me split you in two love.” He moaned into my ear, thrusting harder into me hitting deep into my vagina. 

 

He sucked on my right nipple biting on it tugging it in his teeth causing me to cum my body shaking under him. The blindfold was pulled off roughly as Hajime’s beautiful blue eyes came into view, the first thing I see. His hair has fallen out of the pony tail it is normally in sweat forming on his brow, as long strands of deep black hair curtaining around his handsome face as he looked down at me. Hajime kissed me deeply and passionately his tongue exploring the depths of my mouth as his thrusts became smooth again but just as fast and deep. 

 

Propping my legs over one shoulder putting my legs together tightly he leaned into me pressing his cock back into me it deep inside my vagina. Loudly slapping sounds of skin hitting against each other filled the room as he pounded into me shaking my whole body mixing with his grunts and my moans. He locked eyes with me as he pounded into me the lust filled blue eyes burning the image of my panting facing the slight sheen of sweat on my face a image he wanted to keep for a long time. 

 

I could feel his cock throbbing inside of me he was close to cumming inside me. Tightening my vagina around him putting the kegal muscles to work making my already tight vagina tighter for him to enjoy. Hajime let out a loud moan that sent a pleasurable shiver down my spine causing me to cum from the sheer factor that made him feel so good. 

 

“I’m going to cum Jade…!” He shouted out as his thrust became erratic again and a bit slower then sped up as he let out a long guttural growl cumming deep inside my vagina. 

 

I let out a load moan as I came as well riding a long high as my body shook from the feeling. Slowly Hajime pulled out of me drops of cum leaking out of my wet red and swollen vagina, my body shivered some from the loss of extra body heat. Hajime kissed me softly, nuzzling his nose against the side of my face whispering sweet nothings into my ear. He undid the jute rope his fingers brushing over my skin as he placed soft kisses on my skin as enjoyed the after sex glow. 

 

“I guess you should get back to that laundry.” He said with a slight smirk on his lips as he held me a towel to clean myself up with. 

 

“Ah yes…I love you Hajime-kun.”

 

“I love you too Jade-kun."


End file.
